3 contos mágicos parte 2: Titanic
by Sophie-sama
Summary: enquanto rin e sesshoumaru se viram na biblioteca,inuyasha e kagome são chamados na sala do diretor,mas O QUE O FILME DO TITANIC TÁ FAZENDO PASSANDO ALI?depois quando dizem que esse colégio é maluco, ninguém acredita, segunda parte dos três contos. INUKAG


3 contos mágicos conta a história de um único dia de 6 amigos que se amavam e viviam brigando,

a primeira parte é a da Rin e do Sesshoumaru,

a segunda parte é da kagome e do inuyasha

e a ultima de sango e miroku,

todos ganharam castigos meio estranhos... tudo para que pudessem finalmente se declarar,

beijos,

mandem reviews,

eu responderei todas o.k?

bjks.

sophie-sama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Parte 2. – Titanic.

- AI! QUE DROGA!- exclamou rin.

- eu sei, poxa, foram eles que começaram.

- pense pelo lado positivo kázinha, você não vai ter que tirar um monte de poeiras de livros e... ATCHIM!- falou( e espirrou) rin.

Kagome fez que não com a cabeça.

- olhe você pelo lado positivo rin, você vai estar com o amor da sua vida, o sesshou.- rin tapou a boca de kagome antes que ela terminasse.

- nem pense em terminar essa frase kagome, quer saber? Eu vou logo fazer esse négocio, tchau kagome.

- tchau rin.

Rin se virou e começou a andar, kagome suspirou.

- bruxa, sabe se a sango e o miroku já saíram? – falou um hanyou que acabara de aparecer.

- não, eles não saíram.

- que droga! Por que não dar logo o castigo com todos juntos? – reclamou o hanyou.

- e eu é que sei o que passa pela cabeça desse velho?

De repente a porta da sala do diretor é aberta e sango e miroku saem, eles passam direto e o diretor diz.

- kagome, inuyasha, fiquem na minha sala enquanto eu levo sango e miroku até o local do castigo deles.

- certo. – falaram em uníssono.

Eles começaram a andar em direção a porta e tentaram passar juntos, e como era estreito não conseguiram.

-vai você. – falaram em uníssono.

- eu disse para você ir. – continuaram em uníssono.

- então eu vou. – ainda em uníssono.

Kagome ia andando e inuyasha a puxa pelo braço e a empurra para trás fazendo com que ela caísse de bunda no chão, ela se levantou e foi atrás dele que já estava lá.

- SEU BRUTO!

- keh!

Ele então começou a olhar fixamente para frente.

- o que foi? Não vai falar nada? OLHE PARA MIM.

-olha.

Ela olhou para frente e viu algo... estava, tinha uma TV lá e estava passando o filme do Titanic, ela enrugou a testa.

- por que está passando um filme do Titanic?

Ela olhou para inuyasha, de repente tudo tremeu e kagome fio jogada para o lado, caindo sobre inuyasha,

- itai.

-garota da para sair de cima de mim?

Ela piscou algumas vezes e disse.

- claro, com prazer.

Ela se levantou e então olhou para os lados, inuyasha se levantou e disse.

- o que foi?

Ela começou a olhar para as mãos e disse.

- você não percebeu nada diferente?

- não.

Ela enrugou a testa e disse.

- olha como estou vestida!

Ele arregalou os olhos, ela não estava mais com a calça jeans e a blusa regata, estava com um vestido daqueles antigos.

-o que?

- AH!

- O QUE FOI? – ele falou.

- sua roupa.

Ela se aproximou dele.

- você... ta de terno.

Ele se olhou(tentou) e disse.

- é... parece.

De repente kagome começou a olhar para os lados e inuyasha disse.

- o que estamos fazendo aqui? Isso é um navio?

- não , um avião – falou irônica.

- kagome, o que está acontecendo? Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa?

Ela pos as mãos na cintura e disse.

- você acha que EU fiz isso?

- claro! Quem mais? – ele se aproximou dela.

- eu sei lá inuyasha, eu só sei que eu conheço esse lugar. – falou se aproximando.

- e onde estamos pelo amor de Deus amado!- falou ainda se aproximando.

- eu acho que.

POW!

Os dois se chocaram.

- itai, inuyasha no baka!

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- keh! Eu sou o idiota? Foi você que bateu em mim!

- eu? Foi você que bateu em mim!

Ele se levantou e disse.

- que seja.

- HEY!

Ele a olhou.

- você não vai me ajudar a me levantar não?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- por que eu faria isso?

- por que você bateu em mim!

- eu já disse que não fiz isso. – ele falou já sem paciência.(n/a que coisa rara, o inu sem paciência? Nunca! Nem em fic! Ironia total)

- ME AJUDA.

Ele suspirou e se deu por vencido estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar, ela aceitou sorrindo, ao estar em pé, ajeitou o vestido e disse.

- obrigada.

Ele deixou um sorriso sair sem querer, mas na hora que percebeu voltou a por a carranca.

- então, você dizia que sabia onde estávamos, aonde estamos?

Ela sorriu e se aproximou.

- estamos no filme do Titanic.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – ele começou a ter uma crise de riso, riu, caiu e continuou rindo, até que ele olhou para a face de kagome que tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- espera, você ta dizendo que estamos MESMO no filme do Titanic?

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- prove-me.

Ela pegou na mão dele e começou a andar pelo navio como se o conhecesse, ela passava pelas pessoas e sorria docemente, até que uma os parou, era um homem.

- Lord Inuyasha, Lady kagome, estávamos procurando-os, o almoço está para ser servido.

Ela sorriu.

- obrigada, vamos inuyasha.

Ele olhou para o homem que disse.

- deixe-me acompanha-los, por favor.

- claro.

Eles andaram até o salão, quando chegaram a uma porta dois homens abriram-na dizendo.

- Lady kagome, Lord Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não entendia o que estava acontecendo mais estava gostando, aquele mesmo homem conversava com ambos como se os conhecesse a muito tempo, kagome então notou algo em sua mão, na verdade em sua mão esquerda, no dedo anular.

- meu deus.

- algo errado kagome?

Ela olhou para o homem e sorriu.

- não é nada err, eu só gostaria de falar com o inuyasha a sós por um minuto.

- claro, eu já volto, vi uns doces que pareciam estar me chamando, vou trazer para vocês, sei que o inuyasha come mais que a boca.

Kagome deu uma falsa gargalhada como se realmente achasse aquilo engraçado, o homem saiu e ela puxou inuyasha pelo braço e ele disse.

-kagome, quem é esse cara?

- e você acha que eu sei? Mas inuyasha, olhe sua mão esquerda.

Ele olhou.

- o que é que tem?

Kagome sorriu doce... porém um sorriso que dizia "QUE CARA MAIS IDIOTA!"

- inuyasha, olhe para seu dedo anular, aquele que se põe aliança quando se casa.

Ele olhou e disse.

- SANTA MARIA MÃE DE JESUS.

- rogai por nós pecadores. - completou kagome.

- agora e na hora de nossa morte amém. - completou o resto das pessoas ali.

Kagome bateu na própria testa, uma garota apareceu.

- ai kagome, deixe-me adivinhar a expressão de seu marido, contou para ele sobre a gravidez?

- gravidez? Errr é, foi isso.- arregalou os olhos.

- claro, foi isso. – falou inuyasha, sem ainda entender nada(n/a mais é burro.), então ele teve uma idéia.

- então eu acho melhor você descansar "querida".

- claro, "querido".

A garota sorriu e disse.

- quero ter sua sorte kagome, um marido tão atencioso.

- claro, sorte.- então ela percebeu, não sabiam em qual quarto estavam. – passe mais tarde lá na nossa cabina, lembra-se qual é?

A garota sorriu.

- claro que lembro, a quinze, como me esquecer, até mais tarde kagome.

A garota sorriu e eles saíram de lá, sem ao menos comer, quando já estavam longe o bastante inuyasha disse.

- que história de gravidez é essa?

- e eu é que sei? Essa gente é louca, me diga por favor que é um pesadelo conjunto!

De repente um casal passou por eles cumprimentado-os, inuyasha se aproximou de kagome e disse:

- a gente conversa na cabina ouviu?

- tudo bem.

eles começaram a andar até que chegaram na tal cabina, eles entraram e inuyasha trancou, kagome sentou-se e tirou os sapatos.

- inuyasha, o que está acontecendo?

- keh! eu não faço a menor idéia.

ele se sentou no sofá ao lado dela, massageou as temporas e kagome disse.

- vamos recapitular tudo o.k?

ele se virou para ela e assentiu.

- tá, começa.

- primeiro, nós começamos a conversar fora da sala do diretor.

ele se levantou e tirou o paletó.

- certo, continue.

- depois a sango e o miroku saíram estranhos de lá e ele nos disse para esperarmos ele na sala dele.

- isso.

ele deitou-se na cama de casal,

- INUYASHA! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ LEVANDO A SÉRIO!

ela se levantou e sentou-se na frente dele na cama e disse.

- você não entende inuyasha? estamos nesse lugar onde todos parecem nos conhecer mas... quem nós somos? onde nós estamos? nós temos que voltar antes que anoiteça.

- por que? - perguntou inuyasha já se sentando na cama. - aqui a única coisa ruim é o fato de estarmos casados, aqui eles me respeitam.

- NÃO!- ela gritou. - eles respeitam outra pessoa, e você não é ela, você é inuyasha Taishou, capitão do time de basquete do colégio, você não é um Lord e eu muito menos uma lady.

ele virou o rosto emburrado.

- você não sabe o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou derramando algumas lágrimas.

ele se virou para ela e disse.

- EU SEI! EU SEI! ELES ACHAM QUE SOMOS INUYASHA E KAGOME, O LORD E A LADY!

ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, ele percebeu isso e se sentiu um monstro.

- kagome.

- eu só queria ser notada, eu acho que... preferia ser considerada uma idiota, uma chata, preferia que você me odiasse a ser um... um nada.

ele abaixou o olhar.

- eu também preferia, quer dizer, todo mundo acha que eu sou só um idiota com musculos, mas, eu achei que você pensava isso de mim.

ela o olhou assustada, ele a olhou, o olhar dos dois se encontrou.

- inuyasha eu...

ele se aproximou dela e a beijou, kagome se assustou um pouco, mas logo retribuiu o beijo com a mesma paixão que ele, o rpaz enlançou sua cintura enquanto a garota enlaçou seu pescoço, ele a desejava como nunca, leva sua mão para a coxa da garota e começa arranha-la levemente, a garota sentia-se nas nuvens, massageava a nuca do rapaz, logo ele acabou levando sua mão mais acima, a garota se separou dele um tanto assustada pela intimidade da caricia.

- me desculpe... eu,

- tudo bem. - falou ela sorrindo. - é sério, foi só... esperamos muito tempo por este momento né? espermos não é?

ele sorriu.

- sim, esperamos.

ela mexeu no cabelo dele.

- então... foi só isso, não foi nenhum pecado capital ou lgo parecido.

ele sorriu timidamente, porém kagome lembrou-se aonde estavam.

- inuyasha, tem alguma idéia de como saírmos daqui?

ele enrugou a testa.

- o négocio não era como entramos?

ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- isso não importa mais,inuyasha nós TEMOS que sair daqui antes que escureça.

- por que? quer dizer, aqui nós dois... bem, nós estamos felizes aqui.

- mas essa felicidade não vai durar para sempre.

ela se levantou.

- me ajude inuyasha, me ajude, a gente precisa sair daqui o mais rapido possivel.

- por que?

- POR QUE SENÃO A GENTE VAI MORRER!

ele arregalou os olhos.

- como assim?

ela suspirou.

- você nunca assistiu Titanic?

- as amigas da minha mãe sempre iam lá para casa assistir Titanic.- ele revirou os olhos. - nem dava para comer a pipoca de tão molhada que ficava.

- inuyasha, esse navio vai afundar, e a gente nem sabe onde o Jack e rose estão para saber quando, temos que dar um jeito de rápido.

ele assentiu.

- vamos lá para fora, eu não consigo compreender como aquelas mulheres conseguiam ficar nesses quartos com esses vestidos, lá está MUITO mais ventilado.

ele assentiu, ela se calçou e lá se foram, kagome sentou-se na borda falsa e suspirou.

- eu sempre gostei desse filme.

- keh! drama demais.

ela sorriu.

- o jeito como o Jack e a rose se tratavam... eu sempre sonhei com um Jack, que não morresse no final hehe.

- você está tentando melhora o humor não é?

ela assentiu.

ele a abraçou e disse.

- se acalme, vamos dar um jeito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o algumas horas depois... a noite 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- eu não lembrava que esse filme era tão grande assim. - falou inuyasha.

ela sorriu.

- alguma idéia "Lord" Inuyasha?

ele ficou ao lado dela.

- nenhuma.

ela abaixou o olhar.

- eu... eu não quero morrer inuyasha.

ele a abraçou.

- você não vai... eu te prometo.

ela arregalou os olhos, sorriu.

- olhe para nós, eu nunca tinha me imaginado assim com você, principalmente... no filme do titanic.

ele riu um pouco.

- eu pensava algumas coisas com você. - sorriu malicioso - bem proveitosas.

ela deu um falso tapa nele.

-eu quero ir embora inuyasha, não aguento convesar com gente que eu não conheço, não aguento ficar com esse vestido, não aguento... mais.

de repente o barco balançou forte e kagome caiu em cima de inuyasha.

- droga, o iceberg, inuyasha, nós vamos morrer!

eles se levantaram e começaram a correr para fora, eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas que coisa, quando finalmente ficaram juntos... vão morrer.

Eles chegaram no meio de toda aquela multidão disputando um bote e inuyasha disse.

- eu posso morrer, mas você não.

ela arregalou os olhos.

- EU NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR AQUI!

- você vai. - ele falou segurando as mãos dela e olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- eu não posso inuya. - ele a interrompeu.

- você pode e vai, você é a coisa mais importante para mim, eu não posso deixar você morrer aqui, mesmo que seja um filme eu... pelos céus kagome por favor... eu vou no outro bote.

- não. - ela o abraçou. - não agora... nem nunca...

- Lady kagome, venha comigo. - falou um dos homens que trabalhavam no titanic.

- NÃO! INUYASHA!

ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios, aproveitando o máximo que puderam.

o navio balançou de novo.

- INUYASHA!

- VAI COM ELE KAGOME!

o homem levou kagome até um bote, ela viu inuyasha lá o bote a olhando, logo ele desapareceu, o bote descia devagarmente.

- inuyasha... inuyasha... INUYASHA!!

kagome de repente sentiu tudo ficar negro... e caiu do bote.

- KAGOMEEEEEE!!

inuyasha estava em outro bote que descia.

-não vá Lord inuyasha.

- Lord inuyasha, não.

- VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM? EU AMO A KAGOME!

os homens ficaram sem fala, o rapaz pulou no mar e começou a nadar, o corpo de kagome estava afundando lentamente, sua face estava palida, a água estava muito gelada, kagome afundava, inuyasha não conseguia mais, ele de repente tocou na mão de kagome... porém sua visão ficou turva e ele desmaiou de cansaso...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

kagome abriu os olhos lentamente...

- inuyasha...

ela se lembrou de tudo..

- INUYASHA!

ela se levantou mas caiu de novo e viu... não estava na sala do diretor, ou no navio, aonde estava? ela se levantou e começou a andar se segurando nos moveis da casa, molhando o local todo, ela estava encharcada, a blusa branca transparente(mas ela tinha o sutiã) e pouco lhe importava.

- inuyasha... INUYASHA!

ela então abriu uma porta e viu inuyasha lá, com uma calça de moletom cinza e secando o cabelo com uma toalha, ele a olhou e disse sorrindo.

- que bom que acordou.

- INUYASHA!

ela correu e o abraçou, ele correspondeu o abraço sorrindo e deu um beijo nos cabelos negros da moça.

- achei que você tinha morrido... achei que eu tinha morrido.

- mas não morreu e eu muito menos,

ele a pegou no colo e se sentou no sofá.

-o que aconteceu inuyasha? eu só lembro de estar no bote, você sumiu e tudo ficou negro.

- você desmaiou e caiu no mar eu vi isso e pulei do bote em que eu estava, eu disse que iria pegar o outro e começei a nadar, mas na hora que eu ia te pegar eu desmaiei.

- então... como estamos vivos?

ele riu um pouco.

- na hora que eu acordei estavamos os dois na sala do myouga, ele disse: parabéns e nos mandou para casa, eu te trouxe para a minha, estava tão preocupado que você não acordava.

ela sorriu e o beijou.

DING DONG.

-pode entrar.

a porta foi aberta e mostrou rin e sesshoumaru cobertos de poeira,

-oi. - falou kagome

- o que aconteceu?

Kagome sorriu e olhou para inuyasha.

- é uma loooonnnnnggga história...

- temos tempo.

-mas nós não queremos contar. – falou inuyasha.

- querem assistir um filme? Pode ser titanic? – falou rin.

Eles se olharam.

- NÃO!

Rin e sesshoumaru se olharam.

- e com vocês? – perguntou inuyasha vendo que estavam todos cheios de pó.

- bem, é uma longa história.

Todos sorriram, kagome se levantou e pegou um filme de cima da mesa.

- que tal assistirmos lendas urbanas?

rin sorriu.

- que bom, sem pessoas loucas querendo ser a bela adormecida e construindo máquinas para suicidio proprio.- falou rin com um sorriso.

- sem navios que se partem ao meio ou garotas que desmaiam quando estão no bote.- falou inuyasha olhando para kagome.

- ha... ha, muito engraçado "lord" Inuyasha.

kagome passou por perto dele e ele a puxou para o colo dele.

- concordo "lady" kagome.

ela sorriu e o beijou, depois colocou o filme, na hora que apareceu o nome do filme.

DING DONG.

- mais gente? - falou inuyasha emburrado.

- devem ser a sango e o miroku, entrem.

a porta foi aberta e miroku e sango entraram completamente sujos.

-oi... SANTA MARIA MÃE DE JESUS!- gritou miroku ao ver o titulo do filme na TV e depois se escondeu atrás de sango.

- rogai por nós pecadores.- continuaram kagome e inuyasha.

- agora e na hora de nossa morte amém. - terminaram sesshoumaru e rin.

sango bateu na testa e os outros riram( menos miroku).

- miroku, é só o titulo de um filme...

- e aquilo era só um livro sango!

sango pegou o controle e desligou o DVD, miroku parou de tremer e ela disse.

-alguém tá afim de um hamburguer? o que aconteceu com vocês?

todos(inuyasha, kagome, rin, sesshoumaru) se olharam e disseram juntos.

- é uma looooooooooooonga história.

no fim, risos e mais e mais risos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim da segunda parte0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

meio dramatico né?

aff, dessa vez nem tem fantasma para mandar assombrar, hehe, só se alguém quiser o Leonardo di caprio, alguém quer que ele te "assombre"?

haushausahuashaua

bjks

só falta mais um conto... afinal, O QUE ACONTECEU COM A SANGO E O MIROKU?

vai saber né?

bjs

sophie-sama.


End file.
